The Return
by iorwen
Summary: Sequal to The Kiss, Jack's plane has crashed after finding the island again. He and Juliet are reunited after their last kiss.


Title: The Return (The Kiss part 2)

Rating: R for sexual situations

Disclaimer: Lost characters are not mine

"Jack, are you alright?" Sayid asked helping him out of the cockpit, steadying him as Jack's shaking legs found their balance in the sand.

"Am I really here?" Jack asked, his hazel eyes questioning the truth, "Did I really make it back this time?"

Juliet looked at him quizzically.

"This time?" Sayid asked.

"You look like hell, you sure you're alright?" Bernard asked as they all crowded around him, blocking Juliet from getting to him.

"Yeah Doc, that sure is one heck of a Jesus beard you've got going on," Sawyer chimed.

"Looks more like a Charles Manson beard if you ask me," Hurley added.

Jack ignored them, scanning the small crowd. His eyes rested on Juliet for a moment. They stared deeply, a million unsaid words flooding the space between them. Then he looked away, scanned the crowd again. His face clouded over, something was wrong. Someone was missing.

"He died," Sayid said, "Jin. They came, one more time, for revenge, for Juliet."

Jack met her gaze again, both their eyes misted, mirrored in guilt and regret.

"And Jin died in the fight," Sayid finished.

"Fate," Jack whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sayid questioned.

Jack motioned towards his plane, "It only seats six, pilot not included."

Sayid nodded then looked at the wreckage.

"Well, if you're going to fly us out of here, I best get to work on fixing this. Sawyer, Desmond you can lend me a hand."

"Aye, anything you need brother," Desmond said.

"I want to help too," Hurley said excited that his nightmare was nearing an end, and rescue was at hand.

"Me too," Bernard said.

They drifted off, leaving Juliet and Jack standing alone. The silence was awkward, neither knowing how to proceed even after all the time they spent dreaming of this moment.

"You should get cleaned up," Juliet said and reached a tentative hand up to his still bleeding mouth.

"Yeah," he said shyly, licking the sore spot once, his tongue just grazing her finger before she hastily removed it.

"You can use my tent," she said and walked ahead of him.

"Hey, isn't this my old tent?" he asked walking in.

"Yes," she said and blushed slightly, "I had to fight Sawyer for it."

Jack gave a slight chuckle as she handed him a towel and razor. He smirked getting the hint and began to shave.

"I," she said softly, "I wanted to be near you somehow."

Jack caught her saddened look in the reflection of the glass.

"I wanted to get back to you too. I'm sorry it took so long," he said as he splashed some water from a bowl onto his face.

Juliet's head tilted to the side. How was it that he just finished shaving yet stubble remained? She smiled; he looked like the old Jack, her Jack. She walked up to him, her palm sliding over his rough cheek.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now."

Jack nodded, "Thank god you're alright."

"And you," she answered.

Their bodies were so close, they could feel each other's heat, feel each other's hunger.

"Juliet," Jack said and ran his thumb across her soft lips.

"Your turn to go first," she whispered with a mischievous smile.

Jack laughed, such a foreign feeling, he almost didn't recognize the sound. He looked at her; anticipation and longing in her face and bent down to meet her. Juliet covered his lips with her mouth and Jack felt as if he'd been draped in red silk. Her hand pressed against his stomach and the memory of that first kiss came back to him.

"Juliet," he murmured before parting her mouth with his tongue as he buried his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body, needing to feel him; to be sure this was real. They tumbled onto the ground; Juliet's back sinking into the blanket as the sand tried to swallow them and their passion.

It was quick and desperate. Their hands tearing at each others clothes, fingers gripping flesh, frantically touching every part of one another. Juliet wrapped her legs around Jack's waist as he entered her in one deliberate thrust, anxious to solidify their union. His actions were hard and fast and Juliet struggled to meet his movements, coming in multiple explosions as his fingers dug deep into the flesh of her hip. Their bodies slid over each others, limbs entwined and tangled as they rolled around the floor of their tent.

It was sloppy love making, crazed and desperate except for their mouths. They never once broke their kiss. Never once did their lips part. It was this, their kiss that let them know they were together again. They feared the end of it, feared if they broke it; it would somehow all disappear as if this moment was an illusion, a dream.

Jack came with a grunt down her throat and Juliet swallowed it, capturing his soul and cradling it next to her own. After he pulled out they lay close together, their lips still brushed against the others in a whispered touch. Barely touching yet still connected. It was their return and they weren't ready to test the reality of it.

Jack drew tiny circles over the thigh she draped over him.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his lips tickled her mouth as he spoke, "I'm sorry I took so long to find you."

Juliet cupped his cheek, "It's okay Jack, it's only been two months."

Jack's brow furrowed, "What do you mean two months? I've been searching for you for two years."


End file.
